This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and refers more particularly to the heating system engine gasses traveling through a PCV valve into the air intake of the fuel vaporizing system for such engine.
The operation of an automotive vehicle in climates where air temperatures are constantly frigid and in latitudes which are seasonally cold present an arduous problem for the handling of engine emissions. The problem of overcoming inefficient engine performance during cold weather operation imposes several important ramifications consequent the inherent characteristics of internal combustion engines. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to surmount the aforementioned problems by devising methods and apparatus to deliver warmer air at temperatures greater than that of outside air temperatures.
Current emission requirements require that off gasses from engine casings be returned into the intake of a vehicle to improve vehicle emissions. The coupling allows for the off gasses from the engine to be drawn into the emission intake tube 23 and allow them to be burned within the engine""s combustion chamber.
Several of these systems include methods whereby exhaust gasses are circulated around an intake manifold to increase the temperature of the incoming air through the intake. These systems, which have the disadvantage of having to transfer heated exhaust gasses into the air intake system, and then back into the exhaust system, cannot handle crank case emissions which travel through the PCV valve of the engine into the engine""s air intake.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an engine air intake heat exchanger is provided which uses engine cooling fluid to warm the engine block off gasses which are introduced into the engine air intake. The heat exchanger provides an outer body, which has a channel therethrough. The channel is defined by an annular inner surface and a pair of orifices. An emission intake tube is disposed through the channel defining a toroidal chamber between the inner surface and emission intake tube. The outer body further defines a pair of opposed orifices which allows the flow of coolant into and out of the toroidal chamber. The heat exchanger further has a lower extension tube which journally accepts the emission intake tube. A cylindrical chamber, fluidly coupled to the toroidal chamber, is defined therebetween. The PCV valve is incorporated into the channel.
The heater exchanger further provides a hexagonal outer body which has the channel therethrough. An emission intake tube is disposed through the channel defining a chamber between the inner surface and emission intake tube. The outer body further defines a pair of opposed orifices having input ports, which provide ingress and egress for engine coolant fluid. The heat exchanger""s lower extension tube journally accepts the emission intake tube. All components are brazed or soldered together to fluidly seal the input ports to the first toroidal chamber while keeping the air intake fluidly separated from the first toroidal and cylindrical chambers. Several constructions are disclosed which facilitate the coupling of the various heat exchanger members.